Wreaking Havok (Alex Summers Oneshots)
by D.G.Tales
Summary: These are oneshots between my Alex Summers (Havok) and my OC Mary Cassidy (the sister of Sean Cassidy). I hope you enjoy them and would love to know what you think,
1. Falling for Me

Alex Summers Oneshot

Someone had managed piss Mary off during the days training. He expected that it was either Erik or Sean. He had a knack for that.

The Professor had sent Alex to find her.

He found her up in one of the trees on the estate.

"Mary?" He called up. He wasn't sure he was going to get an answer.

She looked down at him. "Alex?" Her bright red hair was messy and it looked like he had just woken her up.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah. What are you doing up there?"

"It's easier up here. I don't have to feel cramped all the time."

"Mary, you're up a fucking tree."

"Alex Summers! I am going to wash your mouth out with soap one of these days!" Mary sounded exasperated. She was always telling him and Sean to mind their language. It was because she had been raised in a Catholic household and gone to a Catholic school. That never seemed to stop Sean swearing though.

"I hate being inside. It must be the wings I suppose. They don't like to be cramped, so I don't either."

He smiled at that and started climbing the tree to sit with her. He remembered the last time he had tried climbing a tree. He had fallen and had started to cry. He was only six. She was sitting on a very thick branch, for which Alex was thankful. When he got to the top (sometime later) he told her about falling out of the tree.

"Don't worry, if you fall, I'll catch you."

"It's like I have my own personal superman."

She stuck her tongue out at him. Alex was transfixed.

"Yeah, alright, I'll be your Superwoman."

She turned to face away from him and with the dying sun glinting off of her white wings, they turned gold. She looked like an angel. A very beautiful angel.

"Mary?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I try something?"

"Of course you can, it's a free country isn't it?" She looked at him with those big green eyes.

"Okay then."

He then gently grabbed her chin and kissed her, and what astounded him was that _she kissed back! _She brought her hands round to his neck and he moved his to her waist. His tongue traced her bottom lip lightly, as if asking for permission. She opened her mouth without a moments hesitation.

That was when Alex fell out of the tree.

And pulled Mary with him.

He landed on his back with Mary on top of him. She was blushing a bright scarlet.

"Well, Miss Cassidy. It looks like you're falling for me!"

She blushed an even darker shade of red.

Because well, he was right.


	2. Home

There he was, standing in the doorway. His hair was shorter and he looked older, like he had seen some tough things over in Vietnam. He was still her Alex though. Still her Havok. And by golly did she love him. She thought she was hallucinating. He was right in front of her. All of the things wrong in her little piece of the world had been put right. Because _he _was here. The one who made everything a little bit brighter.

When Alex saw Mary, he was blown away by how much she had changed. It wasn't a physical change. She just seemed stronger. She looked like she could handle anything and wouldn't let anything (or anyone, for that matter) get in her way. And it was in that moment that Alex Summers knew he was in love. He was in love with Mary Cassidy. He had always kind of known it. He was looking at his saviour, the only thing that had kept him sane in those God-forsaken years he spent in that country.

She was crying now. Tears were rolling down her face as she realised that this wasn't a trick and nor was she hallucinating, it was really him.

He dropped his bag and strode over to kiss his girlfriend. His girlfriend he hadn't seen in years and he wanted her to remember tonight.

He kissed her and … oh God he had missed this, the feel of her mouth on his. Every time they kissed he didn't want it to end. Eventually, they had to come up for air.

"I missed you so much," he whispered into her neck as he held her close.

"I missed you too. So much Alex." She was a little breathy from the kissing but that voice the one Alex loved the most. It said so many things that couldn't be said. A million promises that could be never be voiced.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Once they started kissing, they couldn't seem to stop. Her mouth was divine on his. He ran his lip over hers, asking permission. She granted it and opened her mouth to let him in. He ran his tongue over the roof of her mouth.

She tasted like peppermint, and something else he couldn't quite describe.

But more importantly she felt, like _home._


End file.
